The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for making a graph.
Supported by powerful hardware resources, in particular, highly advanced semiconductor devices, a recent information processing apparatus (computer-based system) incorporates object-oriented architecture and software that reduce the burden of users. For example, the apparatus can present a desired graph that is selected by a user from graph forms preset in the system.
To this end, the system first presents, on a display screen, a data table from a tabular document memory. From the data table display screen, a user points to desired data items. Then, a menu screen of "make graph" (not shown) is called. From the menu screen, the user selects or enters a desired condition or value for respective graph formatting items (e.g., graph type, size). The system uses the selected condition of the graph formatting items to make an object graph of the data items selected from the data table screen and displays or prints it out.
Currently, graph forms having wide varieties are desired by users in their request for diversified and sophisticated document presentations. In view of the essential function of graphs, i.e., "visualize data", a graph may be represented in an infinite number of ways. It is highly desired to provide a graph making system which can present a desired graph having desired layout, form, size, color, patterns etc., selected from all possible graph representations. Another important feature of the desired graph making system is ease of use without the need for users to learn a number of manual instructions since graph making systems are used by general end users. It is, thus, desired to provide a graph making system which can efficiently present a desired graph with a simple operation procedure.
The prior art system can only make a graph within the limits of a predetermined graph form menu, thus limiting the freedom or options on the part of users. A recently proposed graph making system incorporates a graph correcting feature which corrects a graph after it has been made and output. The graph correcting feature is limited, however, in variation and requires a complicated procedure involving a number of manual operations.
Thus, it is not so helpful to general end users.